Nagisa Hazuki
"This reminds me of prison." - Nagisa, episode 3 Nagisa is one of the main characters of 50% Off and probably the most popular of the characters. He constantly refers to his time in prison and various criminal activities he's involved in. This is of course when he isn't blatantly flirting with Rei. Personality Nagisa is a boisterous thug who wants nothing more than to make Rei his man. His first on-screen interaction with Makoto and Haru in episode 2 perfectly sums up his character: he tracks the boys down and yells, "what's up, sluts? Guess who just got out of prison?" He can be quite violent and isn't afraid to pull a knife on anyone who threatens to steal his Rei from him. He also got disqualified from a race because he threw grenades at his competition. Most of his screen time however is spent making up witty nicknames, hitting on Rei and breaking the fourth wall. Although it seems like he only does drugs and get into trouble, he does have feelings and gets offended when people act like all there is to him is drugs and his criminal record. Despite how he projects himself as an extremely dangerous criminal, it is hinted that he is in fact not at the top of the criminal heirarchy; Easter Dave, Miho, and Rei are above him in level of skill. History Nagisa went to jail after drowning someone named Shinji in the deep end of their swim club and then attempted to burn down the building. Before that he helped their coach smuggle "some stuff" into the country. His parents live in Bermuda though nothing else is known about them except that his mother has a drinking problem. After breaking out of prison, he attended Hope's Peak Academy (the school from Danganronpa). His SHSL Talent said that his title was "Ulitmate High School Yakuza" (according to several Youtube comments on the episode). He planned on killing all of the other students in order to receive a scholarship but later said that it didn't work out for them. This was probably why he returned to Iwatobi. Trivia * Nagisa is an art buff and knows a lot about art history. He also appears to be a skilled painter. * He often breaks the 4th wall. (Example: when he explains to the other swim team members that they're in a bottle episode.) * Nagisa might own a car, however he denies it to get out of giving Makoto a ride home. He has also borrowed a vehicle from Rei. It's safe to assume he knows how to drive. * He claims to be Dutch-Irish. * Nagisa was the reason Justin Beiber was arrested in Florida after challenging him to a drag race. * Rei and Nagisa are in a relationship. This was confirmed by Nagisa himself when he stated, "I don't even consider myself a gay person, but I'm dating another man. That's my main bitch right there." to which Rei responded with a hello. ** Nagisa stating that he does not consider himself a gay person may imply that he is either bi or pan. Regardless, he is not seen pursuing women at any point in the series. * He makes Rei do favors for Easter Dave, which Rei only does out of necessity for his cover (and also his feelings for Nagisa) * The tattoos on Nagisa's back disappear after their single appearance in Episode 4 . Octopimp said in Behind The Scenes 6 that he just didn't "want to bother" with them anymore. His wrist tattoo from the same episode is also never seen again. This is also because he discovered a spray-on waterproof concealer on Etsy. * His phone background is a picture of Rei's butt in a speedo. * He claims he was only friends with Rin because it was a small town and that they didn't actually like him. * His Twitter username is @iwatobicepick and he mocks Yuri Katsuki via said social media platform in "Yaoi!! on the Rocks." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Iwatobi